


Five Times Harvey Surprised Mike

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drunk Fic, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a chronicle of Mike's and Harvey's relationship wherein Harvey smashes all of Mike's expectations regarding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harvey Surprised Mike

**1**

Mike had resolved to blame it on the alcohol later. He and Harvey - well mostly Harvey - had taken that week's client out for a celebratory drink and dinner.

Mike had had a bit more to drink than he had intended, but he was feeling cozy wedged close next to Harvey in the leather booth while the client sat across from them, entertaining their date. He could feel Harvey's warmth seep into him from their touching shoulders, and why they were sitting so close together in the first place when the booth was more than spacious, Mike had no idea. He'd get to the bottom of that later, he had more important things to focus on right now.

The client - a wealthy C.E.O. of something or other, Mike's brain was blurry on the details now - bid them good night, wrapping an arm around the gorgeous blonde in the red dress. Harvey and Mike were alone now, and Mike's libido was angling his body towards Harvey's, to get closer to the other man, if that were possible.

Did he mention that he was feeling very good right at this moment? And a tad more ambitious than he'd normally be? Those were two key points to keep in mind.

His lips found Harvey's neck all on their own, and judging by how stiff Harvey went in a matter of seconds, Mike should've really backed off and drunkenly gone on his way home...but he didn't.

"You have the most gorgeous eyes," Mike said, closing his eyes and inhaling the musky scent of Harvey. He might as well get his fill before Harvey threw his drunk ass out onto the street and never spoke to him again. "I watch you sometimes, when you're not looking, d' ya know that? But I can't help it. You're so handsome...and you do things to me." He tried to kiss Harvey's neck smoothly, passionately, the flesh warm beneath his lips, but he felt like he was slobbering more than he was being smooth. He was intoxicated and not just by the alcohol.

Harvey was still tense next to him. And then he shifted toward Mike, and Mike's half-lidded eyes opened because he knew something important was coming. He took in his fill of Harvey's surprised face, half-shrouded in darkness from the bar's low lights. He didn't seem angry or disgusted, which Mike thought was a big plus.

"Mike..." he breathed softly. Mike leaned in closer to him and kissed him. He might as well go for the gold, he told himself. He kissed Harvey chastely, smiled to himself because he got one good kiss out of it and tried to move away, standing on wobbly legs. He opened his mouth to say goodbye forever to Harvey but the other man grabbed his wrist and dragged him back into his seat. Mike blinked fast, not sure what was happening, but then Harvey put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. This time there was tongue. And if Mike thought their first kiss was a good kiss, he seriously needed a better rating system because this kiss left that first kiss out in the dust. This kiss ignited a thousand fireworks behind Mike's eyes and made him breath faster and his heart thudded in his ears and chest and he felt like he wasn't on solid ground anymore.

Joyfully, wonderfully, most unexpectedly, Mike felt like he wasn't even on this plane of existence anymore, but on some other plane where there was only Harvey and the feel of his hand cupping Mike's face and his nearness giving off an aura of warmth and love. He had never wanted this moment to end.

**2**

The first thing Mike was aware of was the pounding of his head and the awful taste in his mouth. The second thing he was aware of was that last night he had done a very stupid, stupid, stupid thing. There was no getting himself out of this situation. But then the sweet memory of the first two times his lips had been on Harvey Specter's resurfaced past his muddled, sleepy brain and well...maybe it was for the best. There were only so many lies one could keep without something inevitably spilling out.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," said Harvey, speaking somewhere over him.

Well, shit.

"Ughhhh, couldn't you leave me to die in embarrassment alone," he asked, turning over onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. He knew what he'd see if he opened them right now - an unfamiliar room, with the softest bedspreads known to man and Harvey - who might or might not have already dressed for the day. Thank small miracles that they were off for the weekend.

"I brought you some water and Advil." Harvey sounded amused; he didn't sound like someone who had awkwardly found his associate in his bed, the same associate who had gotten drunk the night before and kissed him like he had been fantasizing for so long.

"Thanks," Mike mumbled and felt the bed dip. Mike had wanted Harvey to leave so he could face his shame alone, but that was ridiculous because he suspected he was in Harvey's bedroom and asking a man to leave his own bedroom, no matter what for, didn't seem right.

Harvey's hand was on him again, this time a soft pressure on his stomach. "Do you remember last night at all?"

"Ohhh, we're gonna have that talk now, are we? Yes, I remember last night - vividly. Can I say it was all the vodka's fault ? And the beer's that I had before that?"

"Yes, you can say that but...don't you remember that I reciprocated too? And unlike certain rookie lawyers I can drink under the table, I was pretty clear-headed?"

Mike's throat was feeling all kinds of funny at the moment but that paled in comparison to how his heart felt. "Uh, vaguely?"

"Mike, I'm gonna ask you something now and it'd be in your best interest to be completely honest, do you understand?"

Mike nodded.

"Was that only the alcohol talking last night or was it something...more?"

Mike had never heard Harvey sound hopeful before - haughty, cold, confident, smart-alecky, angry, surprised, sure. No matter how much Harvey pretended to be above such things as emotions, he felt a plethora of them around Mike.

Mike had wanted nothing more than to lie, to blame it on the alcohol's lowering of his ambitions but the truth was that it went much farther than that. He had wanted Harvey in a more-than-a-mentor sort of way since he first saw him at the hotel and it only intensified as he got to know the man better. There was really only one thing to say. "No, it was definitely something more; the alcohol just made me act stupid about it."

He felt Harvey move away again and then come back. Mike opened his eyes and moved his arm away to see Harvey leaning on one elbow, stretched alongside him in the bed.

He had dreaded seeing Harvey, afraid of what he'd see on the man's face. Yet, despite the somewhat surprising start to this morning, Harvey's face was neutral; it gave nothing away. At least Mike could say it wasn't disgust. One point in favor of Mike's continued bad-decision making.

Harvey's hand tentatively touched his cheek and Mike watched Harvey cautiously, breath stuck in his throat. He remembered the feel of Harvey's hand on his face last night and it brought all of Mike's emotions to the surface, how he had wanted this for so long but didn't think he could have it.

"Good, now that we've got that out of the way..." Harvey said, leaning closer and kissing him again, closed mouth because Mike suspected his breath was horrible.

"You have gorgeous eyes too," Harvey whispered, mouth skimming along the edge of his ear. Mike groaned and buried his blushing face in the crook of Harvey's neck, while Harvey laughed. He really ought to stay away from alcohol.

**3**

Mike didn't think a person like Harvey Specter who had everything he wanted in life could feel jealousy. But Harvey proved him wrong. Oh did he prove Mike wrong. 

Mike was currently getting fucked over Harvey Specter's desk. It wasn't the most comfortable considering it was made of glass but Mike didn't care. 

The most surprising thing about the situation Mike was caught in right this moment was not that the great Harvey Specter could feel jealousy (that it in itself was not so surprising in hindsight, when Mike realized that yes, the pretty girl client was flirting with him and he might've kind of, sort of been flirting back), it was that Harvey Specter's perfectly ironed pants were bunched around his ankles and his tie was holding Mike's hands captive and he was taking it up the ass for Harvey Specter when the most he went with a guy was a blowjob, when the most _they_ had done together was heavy making out on Harvey's leather couch and quick handjobs in the morning. 

Harvey pounded into him with a merciless abandon; at least they were practicing safe sex, but Mike will never be able to glance at Harvey's desk again without blushing from head to toe. And Harvey will more than likely tease him for it.

“Whose are you?”

“Yours,” Mike said, breath hoarse; he had had the best orgasm in ages. His wrists were red from the tightly wrapped tie and it was all he could do to not slump over the desk in a graceless motion and just stay there. 

Harvey didn't like to share. That was awesome to know. (Mike didn't like to share either.)

**4**

Mike came into work Monday morning only to be derailed by Donna on his way to his cubicle.

“Hi...did Harvey send you for something?” Mike thought he had an hour until Harvey strolled in and there was never any shortage of work at Pearson-Hardman. 

Donna put both hands on her hips and looked at him pointedly. “So, Mike...is there a reason why we haven't been introduced to your grandmother yet?”

“Why haven't you been introduced to...wait who's “we”?”

“Harvey and I, this awesome lady whom you speak so highly of, why haven't we met her yet?” And now Donna was crossing her arms. She looked like she wanted to yell at him. 

Mike knew, even before he had hit on Harvey when he was drunk, that Harvey Specter and Donna Paulson were a packaged deal and that he could take both or have neither. He had come to love Donna like the older sister he had always wanted (but learned to be afraid of later because she didn't shy away from hitting him and hitting him _hard_ ).

"Um, well...you see, we're all so busy and she doesn't leave the nursing home a lot, it'd be too much of a hassle to arrange it right now."

Donna looked at him shiftily, like she knew the real reason and that Mike was lying to her right now. It wasn't so much that the three of them were so busy as it was that Mike was unsure of what he and Harvey were to each other. He wanted to make sure it was serious. He didn't introduce people he was sleeping with casually just willy-nilly to his grandmother, his number one favorite person on the planet; she wasn't that young anymore and she had expectations of him being happy before she left this world.

"Well make time, puppy." Donna turned and walked away.

Mike hadn't wanted that nickname to catch on, but it looked like puppy was going to be his nickname from now until the end of time.

**5**

Pearson-Hardman was a ghost town nearing midnight on a Friday. Mike had been hunting down a witness as per Harvey's request all day and was catching up on the ever growing pile of briefs he had to do for both Harvey and Louis. Though he was officially Harvey's associate, the other senior and junior partners didn't have any qualms about giving him work to do for them as well. Word spreading about how good of an associate you were had its cons too, everyone suddenly wanted you to work for them. 

He didn't think he was going to finish before he had to be back here at seven in the morning. He had his ear-buds firmly in place and was dead to his surroundings, having decided he was going to totally immerse himself in the work and try to get it done faster that way (he lost more time looking at the clock every second then he did when he wasn't consciously looking at whatever time it was). 

He didn't see Harvey lingering near his cubicle until the older man came to stand directly behind his chair and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

Mike looked up, surprised that Harvey was there.

“Why are you still here,” Harvey asked.

“Uh, doing some work for Louis.”

“Who do you work for?”

“You, but-”

“I'll talk to Louis in the morning.”

“You will?” Mike was surprised not at the fact that Harvey was going to talk to Louis - because Harvey and Louis had words every day - so much as he was surprised that Harvey would want him to work less. Mike thought it went against the logic of being the best and working for the best. 

“O-kay.” Mike grabbed his bag, still hesitant to leave knowing he hadn't finished Louis' work (he might've been turning into a workaholic like Harvey already).

Harvey and Mike were in the backseat of the town car, in their usual seats, but this time Ray the driver took them both to Harvey's apartment and on the way there, Harvey took Mike's hand in his and didn't let go.


End file.
